


frank and gerard get dogs

by loser_gee



Series: domestic frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, honestly this is so terrible, i love it though, nsfw language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser_gee/pseuds/loser_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is really domestic and a little bit self indulgent</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank and gerard get dogs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic pls be gentle

“Oh my god- _Gerard_.”

“What now?”

“This fucking puppy oh my god do you see this?”

Gerard walked over to the cage that Frank was looking at. The puppy, who is actually a ten year old greying Newfoundland named – something. He couldn’t read the writing, but he was sure it was an important and regal name.

“This is not a puppy, Frank.”

“Shut _up_ , every dog is a puppy. Look, he’s licking my hands!” He squealed. It was. That was an awful lot of slobber. Gerard shuddered at this, but stopped himself from judging because he is no different.

“Gee, come on; let him sniff your hand!”

Gerard complied, raising his hand to the bars and letting the dog sniff and lick. “Oh my fucking god.”

“I _know_.”

“He’s perfect, I want a thousand of him.”

He wasn’t much of a lover of dogs, at least, not to the extent that Frank was, but this one was adorable. He’s an older dog, and seems kind of huffy but generally happy.

“He’s giving off good vibes, we should get him.”

Frank gave him a look like ‘Are you serious with your vibes shit?’ Nonetheless, his smile didn’t leave his face. He walked towards the person to get the adoption papers. On the way there, he stopped and crouched to look into a low cage.

“Frank?” Gerard questioned, walking carefully towards him.

“Gerard.” He mumbled. Okay, strange, but okay.

“What’s the matter?”

“I want this one. Too.”

Gerard kneeled down to look inside the cage to see a lonely looking Jack Russel Terrier, only five years old, looking up at them with hopeful eyes. He whimpered slightly, and that just broke Gerard’s heart. He cautiously stuck his fingers into the cage to pet the dog softly. That poor, poor dog leaned into his touch like he never had been pet before.

“We should get both. Both is good.” Gerard whispered, scratching the top of the dog’s head.

\--

After a too long process, they finally owned both dogs. They both did have important names, despite what the poor handwriting could share. The Newfoundland is Tater-tot, and the Jack Russell Terrier is Bono. Very important names for very important dogs.

When Bono got out of his cage, it was obvious that whole lonely thing was an act. He was jumping everywhere, trying to play with everything, and walking around like the other dogs were his royal subjects. Like a king. He was much too small to be a king, but that won’t stop him. Tater-tot was about as lazy as he seemed, slowly walking with them on the leash. They both got into the thoroughly dog-proofed car quite easily, and made their trip home with no complications.

Of course, this was all too good to be true, and the moment Bono got out of the car, he sprinted. I guess being in a cage for a while does that to you. Gerard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really should have guess this innocent dog would try to do something nefarious.

He stared blankly at Frank who was looking quite expectant. Like he thought Gerard was going to run after the dog.

“I’m too fucking old for this shit.” He muttered and turned to go into their house, Tater-tot following suit. Gerard found himself liking Tater-tot more and more, he could really relate to the vibes this chill dog was giving off. He heard Frank curse and the inevitable slap of his shoes against the pavement, and a drawn out shout of Bono. Gerard snickered and went into the house.

In the time that it took Frank to find the dog and take him back home, Gerard had taken off his shoes, made coffee, and kicked back on the sofa with the T.V. on and Tater-tot resting next to him.

“Did you have fun?” He inquired, giggling slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. Frank’s front is completely covered in dirt, including his face, and he was holding a happy looking Bono in his arms. Frank looked quite pissed.

“Why did we get this dog again?”

“Already doubting your choice? I think he’s quite like you.”

Frank looked at him incredulously; like he was the one covered in dirt. “In what fucking way?!” He exclaimed.

Gerard snickered. Frank narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you’re both small-“

“Oh fuck you”

“Both of you are covered in dirt, you’re awfully hyperactive, and you have a cute face.”

Frank rolled his eyes and set the dog down. “Smooth move, Way.”

“I try my best, Iero.” He replied with a shit-eating grin. “You should take a shower.”

“I don’t need you, king of not taking showers ever, telling me to take a shower. I know I should.”  He retorted, walking towards the bathroom.

“I take offense to that!”

“You take offense to everything!”

“Fuck you! I wanna join you in the shower.”

Frank could already hear him shooing the dog away to get up, and he quickly shut the door. “Hell no, you don’t deserve a shower with me. Waste your time elsewhere, asshole.”

“Aww, but Frankie!” Gerard pouted right outside the bathroom door. “Please?”

“No! You just want a blow-job! I need to get clean.” Frank’s muffled voice shouted over the running shower.

“But I haven’t gotten one in so long!”

“Oh yeah, this morning is _so_ long ago.”

“Fuck yeah it is, I deserve one, we got dogs.”

“Exactly! We got dogs that you need to watch and take care while I’m cleaning. Feed them and shit.”

Gerard smirked. “Already done, babe.”

“Did you give them water?”

“Yep.”

“Make sure they know where their beds are?”

“They’re going to sleep on the couch anyways.”

Frank hesitated, searching his brain for how to take care of dogs again. It’s been way too long.

“Ah- shit- did you take them out? To go shit or something?”

Gerard’s smirk faded, unhappy Frank found a reason for him not to get into the shower.

After hearing silence, Frank guess that that was a definite no. He worked briskly on washing all the dirt off, knowing that Gerard was going to get in here anyways. As he finished washing the last bit of dirt, Gerard walked in huffing.

“I did it fucker, now give me a god damn blow-job.”

\--

One blow-job and a satisfied Gerard later, they decided it’s been a hectic day and they deserve a night in bed. Of course, both still being used to late nights, they won’t get to sleep until much later, but they like to just lie down and talk about random things. Occasionally, they do… other stuff, but this time is usually reserved to resting and talking.

The moment they hit the bed, both of their dogs jumped up with them and made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed. Gerard gazed fondly at their little puppy faces and looked back up to see Frank doing the same thing.

“Y’know, I’m actually really glad we got them.” Gerard said softly.

Frank nodded and buried his head into Gerard’s chest. “I’m so glad we got each-other.”

“Oh you fucker, this is about the dogs. Sweet, though.”

Frank giggled and craned his neck to look into Gerard’s eyes. “I agree, though. They haven’t even been here a day and they’re already a part of our family.”

Gerard smiled, a cheesy fucking smile at that, but then cringed.

“When Mikey finds out about these dogs, he’s going to go on another fucking rant about how domestic we are.”

Frank grinned at him. “Is that so bad?”

Gerard’s eyes softened and he thought about it. Thought about the commitment they just shared, how getting two dogs is practically code for ‘We’re definitely going to get kids later on in life’, and he doesn’t find it as scary as he thought it would be even five years ago. He loves his life. He loves Frank, and he loves Tater-tot, and he loves Bono, and he loves Mikey and Ray who isn’t even here, and he loves life. He beamed at Frank.

“Nah. It ain’t so bad at all.”


End file.
